


Halloween is Coming

by bruisespristine



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisespristine/pseuds/bruisespristine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple costume?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Points if you know what they're watching and which episode it is.

“You kind of look like that crazy blue chick.” Root’s watching television, and Shaw’s cleaning her guns, but a decent fight scene had come on and distracted her. And Root totally does look like the blue demon woman who’s currently decapitating what appears to be a neanderthal... oh no, he burst into dust. Vampire?

Root clicks pause and glances at Shaw, raising an eyebrow. “Are you watching? You can come sit on the couch with me if you are.” 

Shaw immediately ducks her head and goes back to her new Desert Eagle. Okay, so it’s stupidly large and heavy, but oooh, it’s an exciting gun. “No. I just looked up and there you were, on TV, all demon style. And kinda hot. You should buy a leather jumpsuit.” 

"Anything for you sweetie, you just gotta ask." The hacker gives her a shit eating grin. “The Machine says our new number is at a Halloween party, so maybe I can dress up as her. If you’d like that? Hmm, now what can we dress you up as?” 

“I’m not dressing up, Root. Not a chance in hell.” The Eagle is clean, so she sets it on the newspaper covered table and props her elbows on her knees, glaring at Root. “Got that?”

Root’s eyes get big, and she blinks them sadly. “It’s a costume party. We have to blend in. I guess I’ll take Reese. Not that he's any fun, but at least in his normal outfit he can go as James Bond. Or a waiter. The Machine says this is a two man job.” The irritated noise coming out of Shaw’s throat sounds a lot like a growl, and Root can’t help the snicker she responds with. “Oh, yeah. Reese is out of town. Harold, then I guess. He could go as Harry Potter.”

The smile that flashes across Shaw’s face is so swift it’s almost invisible, but Root enjoys it anyway. She taps her lower lip with her finger, putting on a thoughtful expression. “I bet you could pull off that DJ from the L Word. We'll just get you a tshirt that says 'I love pussy',” Her last word is muffled as a cloth smelling of gun oil smacks her in the face. 

“I am _not_ dressing up!” Root is pretty fluent in Shaw’s different angry voices by now, and she’s pretty sure this one means if she pushes it she’ll get a spanking. The thought makes her smirk. 

“Or just something classic. A cheerleader... too femme? Firefighter?” Shaw deliberately puts her gun down and gets up in one fluid movement that’s so hot Root can’t help but bite her lip. “Oooh, let’s do a couple costu..” Shaw claps her hand over Root’s mouth and scowls down at her. 

“One more word.”

Root licks the palm of her hand, and takes the moment that Shaw snatches her hand back with a look of disgust to say, “We could be Tomb Raiders? You can wear your guns...” 

Shaw holds her angry expression for a moment and then rolls her eyes indulgently, hooking her hand under Root’s elbow and yanking her upright, shoving her in the direction of the bedroom. “Maybe if you put me in a good enough mood... maybe I’ll be a ninja. But no photos.”

Root claps her hands together in excitement, practically skipping towards the door. “This is gonna be _so much fun_ ”


End file.
